1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of power-supply wiring of an electro-optical device suitable for a large display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Since organic EL elements are electrically driven light-emitting elements, a backlight is not needed. Additional advantages include their low electrical power consumption, wide field of view, and high contrast ratio. Organic EL elements are used for small and medium size displays for devices, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants. An organic EL element is an electro-optical element with a light-emitting layer including fluorescent material interposed between an anode and a cathode. Supplying a forward biased current between the two types of electrodes causes holes injected from the anode and electrons injected from the cathode to recombine. The recombination energy generated causes the organic EL element to emit light. In related art active-matrix-driven organic EL display panels, in general, anode power-supply lines are wired in on a pixel area of the active matrix substrate where pixels are arranged in a matrix, while a cathode film, which is a common electrode, is disposed over the entire pixel area. An enhancement that lowers the electrical power consumption and enhances the light-emitting efficiency of a display apparatus by enhancing or optimizing the wiring arrangement is disclosed in, for instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-24606.